


A Life Time Experience

by Sage_Sun



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late at Night, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Sun/pseuds/Sage_Sun
Summary: So, me and my family watched the 'Christmas Star' and it was really cool! So I decided to do a lil oneshot/drabble about the redwood trio watching it.Warning! Extreme cuddling!
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King & Ramsey Murdoch, Percival "Percy" King & Ramsey Murdoch & Zora Salazar, Percival "Percy" King & Zora Salazar, Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch, Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch/Zora Salazar, Percival "Percy" King/Zora Salazar, Ramsey Murdoch & Zora Salazar, Ramsey Murdoch/Zora Salazar
Kudos: 10





	A Life Time Experience

Percy and Zora snuggled on a small, red and white plaid blanket, Ramsey sitting a foot away from them, eyes glued to the telescope.

"The last time this star popped up was 800 years" Ramsey sighed, his golden eye reflecting the stars in the twilight sky.

Zora pulled out her phone, she had downloaded an app for this specific occasion, pointing the camera at the sky, getting a clear view of the natural phenomena.

The two planets looked surreal, and beautiful, in a way. Zora gave Percy a peck on the cheek, looking fondly over Ramsey and Percy. 

"I never knew you liked astronomy so much Rams," Zora gave an airy laugh, her accent was lazy and worn down.

Percy gave a sleepy grumble, curling back into Zora side, the poncho covering the smaller woman easily, the thick fabric trapping the heat, and guarding the woman of the cold winter air.

Ramsey let out a scruffy chortle. Ramsey moved closer to both his girlfriends, Percy opening up the poncho to fit the rat-man. Ramsey giving a hearty smile, snaking a lanky arm around the back of the smaller women's head, soft blonde locks brushing up his arm as his decently sized hand landed on the taller woman's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"I don't care too much about it, but, it's a once-and-a-life-time experience, and I have lacked inspiration for a month." The gerbil man responded, giving a small smirk to the cowgirl.

Zora gave a sly smirk, "Awe, poor you, rat-man". Percy grumbled at the slight movement her girlfriend caused, causing the taller woman to look down, giving a soft look at Percy, running her long fingers in her hair.

Ramsey blinked. "Where's my affection?" He cooed, his tone dripping in sarcasm, not exactly expecting what happened next.

Percy pulled him into a giant sleepy cuddle, putting her arm around his back, holding his right hand, while her head rested on Zoras shoulder. They couldn't blame her, she had worked 18 hours. Every. Single. Day.

Ramsey sighed happily, looking back over the women next to him. "I love you two, y'know?".

Zora shushed him, motioning to the smaller woman curled into her side, Ramsey nodded, lightly laying his head next to Percy's, her soft hair brushing against his cold cheek.

"I love you to, Rams."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :D  
> Leave kudos and comments! I read all of them :D  
> Have a good day/night/afternoon!


End file.
